Something Special
by highway headlights
Summary: Lupin gets a bad cold and Sirius tries to make him feel better  fluff    A/N I'm not sure if i should add more chapters tell me what you think.


Lupin woke up one morning groaning as the light assaulted his sleepy eyes. He looked at his three dorm mates getting dressed in there school robes. The room was still quite as the boys tried to wake up and prepare for the days lesions. Lupin rolled over while putting his pillow over his head blocking out the light, there was no way he was going to classes today. He felt like some one had preformed a bat boogie hex on him, but the boogies hadn't escaped before expanding this resorting to attack his sinuses.

Lupin felt some one flop on the bed beside him. He felt the way the bodies were almost made to fit together, the way the other person didn't mind invading his personal space and the way he didn't mind. It was more then just not minding him being there he wanted him there. It couldn't have been anyone other then his best friend Sirius Black. The fact that there were two other people in the room didn't matter. The two boys were always close, and by this point it was a safe bet then no one ells even knew that there was something off with Remus. The two boys knew each other in ways that no one ells would understand, it took only the slightest of looks for them to know when there was something wrong with the universe, and Lupin not the first one up and ready for school was like snap washing hair.

"Moony?" Sirius spoke quieter then he normally did. When Remus did pull his head out from the pillow smiling this toothy grin he began to get worried. Sirius poked his head under the pillow. Sirius saw Lupines' eyes were glazed over and only half open, he had seen this look before this time ever year Moony got a bad cold, it never lasted long but he knew that it wasn't fun. When ever he got sick Sirius couldn't help but think he looked... smaller.

Sirius looked over at James who was standing by the boor waiting for them; worm tail looked from then to the door wringing out his hands. Peter looked worried as if the late police was going to burst into the dorm and take them off to detention any second. "He's sick" Sirius said "you guys head to class I'll stay with him in case he gets worse" he says quickly taking control of the situation. He wanted to get them out of the room so he could hold Lupin close and whisper sweet nothings into his ears and feel there bodies pressed together as they both try to fit on this small bad made only for one.

James nodded with out a word and left the dorm Peter close behind him. James knew it better then to arguer with him, if there was one thing he knew about Sirius it was that he was loyal to the death, if he left that Moony needed him then not even Dumbledore could have gotten him out of that bed.

Once every one was out of the room Sirius's wild look softened, he pulled the pillow away from his face. He looked at him in a way he only let him self once he was sure they were alone. "How are you feeling?" As Sirius asked the question he let his finger gently brush Lupines' cheek, just enough to let him know he was there.

"Like a beached grindylow" Lupin managed to crock out. His throat was kissing him and his voice was barley recognisable even to Sirius who had heard his voice to many things. "I'm starting to believe it might be possible for ones sinuses to actually explode." Sirius could hear the strain it took for Lupin to make his thoughts into an audible sound.

Sirius held Lupin close "you'll feel better soon I promise" he breathed. Remus could feel the warm hair from Blacks words against his face and gently move the hairs around his ears tickling him. Blacks voice was lower them most boys in there year and Lupin could feel the worlds rumbling around in his chest, like a cat purring.

Lupin put his head on the other boys' chest; his heart beat was strong and steady. The beat seemed to solidify ever spoken and unspoken promise. At moments like this he couldn't help imagining the future; he could see it so clearly. Everything was so vivid the sounds, the colors the smalls it was simple just the two of them. He could imagine the two of them being together and it would just work, it was a simple kind of thing. They could spend every night tangled each others limbs, there smells mixing the hair in knots faces flushed. If he let himself dream really big he could imagine himself being normal no longer a weir wolf, he couldn't be a monster he wouldn't be moony he would just be Lupin.

He didn't know if it was the dream, or the cold or the feeling of Sirius's soft fingers running thought his hair, or baby it was a combination of all three but he could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes. Even after fighting them the tears slipped from his eyes and slowly began to fall down his check towards his ear, the tears landed on Sirius's shirt where there were instantaneously absorbed by the fabric. Lupin could trust Sirius not to hold it over his head that he was crying, he might be a jerk sometimes and he might not let anyone ells live it down but he would never hold something like this over him, he cared to deeply. Sirius pushed there hair out of the weir wolfs face never taking his eyes off of him "its fine I'm here"

Some how Sirius always knew what to say, he may he a smart ass but he knew Lupin. He knew when he needed tuff love and he knew when he needed some one to hold him and say things were going to be okay. Sirius lowered him head until there mouths met. Lupin could small Sirius even past the stuffy nose, he still smelt like his cigarette from last night, he had clearly tried to magic the smell away but it ended like most of his late night spells, unsuccessful. There was a sweetness to Lupins' taste that Sirius couldn't quite place. There lips were soft and worm as the kissed, there heads slightly turned to there noses barely brushed. Reluctantly they broke the kiss lying where heads back on the worn school pillow. "You're going to get sick" Lupin warned him concern growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Psh I won't get sick" Sirius spoke the words with ease as if he had said it one hundred times before. Still Lupin could not get over his confidence in himself 'he's going to get himself killed one of these days' Lupin thought, but a world without Sirius was too hard to think of.

Lupin laid his head back down on his best friends' chest again before closing his eyes. As he began to fall asleep he heard the parker haired boy speak, it was so quite that he couldn't be sure if he had actually heard him or if it was just wishful thinking. As Lupin fall asleep he hoped that Sirius had spoken he hoped those lips that had just kissed him had said "your special you know that Remus Lupin?"


End file.
